


Rain

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have too many bad memories associated with it to like it anymore... Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #8 'rain', inspired by something my Mom told me

**Rain**

by Belladonna

 

 

Rain.

 

I have too many bad memories associated with it to like it anymore.

 

Ma always said that when it rains on a funeral, it means that the person to be buried hadn't wanted to die yet, that it hadn't been their time and that this was them crying.

 

It rained on the day of my Father's funeral.

 

It rained constantly in 'Nam.

 

Whenever Hutch went missing it never rained. I don't know what scared me more each time.

His being gone or the lack of rain.

 

Sometimes I wonder if it'll rain on my funeral when that day comes.


End file.
